Don't ever look back
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: ...The door slams open. Nero looks up, a panicked look on his face, as he heard demonic laughter. After words, screams could be heard from the younger boy. Wanna find out what happened to him? Read and Review and maybe I night tell you. : Dante/Nero
1. Don't ever look back

He watched. He watched as the demons tore out his mother's insides, watching the demons chew on the pale flesh. Tears poured out his huge crystal-blue eyes, like water-falls as he tried to keep the food he ate in his stomach. He saw the demons eat his mother alive. He saw them lick her bones clean. _"Let's try to find the child now~"_, one of them say in a stupid-sing song voice, _"Find the child oh-yeah~" _His heart pounded against his rib-cage, his body slowly backing up until his legs gently tapped the wall. He slowly took out his cell phone, going through his contacts. He pressed the call button when he came to a certain contact.

"_Devil may Cry."_

He was there... thank god.

"U-uncle D-dante...?", the younger boy stuttered and sobbed lightly, trying so hard not to make to much noise. _"Nero? Nero what's going-" _The boy, Nero, only sobbed harder, saying, "T-they killed mommy... mommy's dead Uncle Dante..." On the other line, you could hear the man as Nero referred to, Dante, get up, his foot-steps making heavy _**"thud"**_ sounds. _"Nero,"_ he spoke after a while, _"Who killed mommy? And where's your father?"_ Nero sobbed hard, and accidentally let out a loud cough before saying, "I don't know where dad-"

...The door slams open.

Nero looks up, a panicked look on his face, as he heard demonic laughter.

After words, screams could be heard from the younger boy.

And the other line of the slivered hair boy's cell, a panicked Dante could be heard. _"Nero? Nero? Hang in there Nero!"_, he screamed before you heard his cell drop on the floor and the door to Devil May Cry slam open.

By the time Dante got there, there was nothing left. The house was destroyed, and Nero's mother was on the floor, her skin peeled right off her body and thrown in god knows how many directions, and her bones licked clean. But there was no sign of Nero. Not a trace. Dante suddenly feels his legs get weak, and falls to his knees. He lets his head hand low, tears threatening out to come out his eyes; but like how Vergil says, _"Devil's Never Cry.", _no tears left his own sharp blue eyes as his hands rolled into fist as he starts screaming, punching the floor. The floor denting more and more with every punch.

After of 5 minutes of punching the floor, foot step's could be heard, and Dante halted.

"You took your time Vergil...", Dante says as his twin walks up to the house, his eyes wide, not knowing what to say. His cool and calm self was shattered once he saw the body of his dead wife. He doesn't show it, but he's hurt.

"Dante..."

"Hmm...?"

"Where's Nero...?"

Dante looked up at Vergil before shaking his head, in a way that said, _"I'm sorry..."_ Vergil, enraged, grabs Dante by the collar of his shirt. "Dante don't bullshit me! Where is Nero! Where is my son...?" Dante's eyes just looked down, not a single sound escaped his lips, and when he looked into Vergil's eyes, he saw them get glossy.

"..."

After a while, Vergil dropped his 2 minute younger brother, turning around and starting to walk away. "Vergil...?", Dante said, his eyes narrowed; as he stood up, glaring at him, "Where are you going...?" Vergil ignored him and kept walking. "Hey! Where do you think your going? Your wife was murdered and your kid has gone missing, and your not showing anything towards this! Do you not care?" Vergil stopped in his tracks for a second before walking again, and ignored him even more, walking out of Dante's sight.

Dante glared hard at the floor. It took at least 5 to 10 minutes until he realized that his phone was ringing. He picked it up, and heard light sobbing on the other line.

"Nero? Nero where are-"

And before Dante could finish that loud noises could be heard. Dante gritted his teeth, pissed off.

Then the line cut off.

Last words of the phone call?

The sounding of the screams and the very last breath that could have belong to Nero...


	2. Haunts you in your dreams

_**Author's notes (personal opinions)!:**_ _Alright, this fanfiction is based off when I... when I was bored and I saw little kid Nero kidnapped play out very well in my head, and yes... I know... I'm mean... D8 So, in the chapter that you read, it was Devil May cry 3 Dante and little kid Nero. Well, I have to get facts straightened out everything, so yeah. I'll let you know how it really is after I get things done alright? :)_

_**Disclaimer!:**_ _ALL DEVIL MAY CRY DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. DANTE, NERO, VERGIL, LADY, TRISH, OR WHO-EVER'S GONNA BE IN THIS FUCKER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. THANKIES~ 8D_

_**Warning!:**__ There's gonna be Yaoi with Dante and Nero (when Nero's older of course) later on in the story. The thing is, (SPOLIER ALERT, WHATS GONNA HAPPEN LATER IN THE FANFICCY) Nero lost his memories and so he doesn't remember Dante, or anybody else for that matter. I'm still figuring how to make this work out btw. :) Oh, and the chapter title has nothing to do with the fanficcy. It's just the title of a song I made~ :D_

Chapter 2: Hunts you in your Dreams; when you thought you could be free.

It's pure dark in this room. No windows, no bars on the door to see a single shred of light. That, plus he's blind folded. His small fragile body tied up. Blood dripping from his hands, actually, from his wrist. Two rusty nails pierced his flesh, dangerously close to the main vain. He doesn't move, knowing that a single movement could cause him death. In a matter of seconds, it would drain him out. He lowly, sings to himself. _"I see the moon... the moon sees me... the moon sees the one... that I want to see..."_, he whispers his lullaby, _"I see the stars... the stars see me... the stars see the one... that I want to be..."_ He tried his best to cuddle his legs closer to himself, but hissed in pain. He continued to try and comfort himself with the lullaby his mother, father, and uncle would sing to him, _"If I get to heaven... before you do... I'll drill a hole... and pull you through... I'll write your name... on every star... to show the world how sweet you a-are...", _he sobbed towards the end.

"Mommy... daddy... uncle... help me..."

He jumps, hearing the door slam open, and heavy foot steps walk towards him. _"Come on you", _a demon voice says, _"Time for your... treatment..." _The young silver haired boy shakes his head, and screams loudly when he feels the nails get ripped out with a strong force. Still tied, the demon starts dragging him by his hair. The younger boy screams out and sobs out loudly. With the blind fold still on him, he doesn't know where there going. All he knows that it isn't gonna be pleasant. They arrived into a room, with loud talking, and everybody laughing.

"_What is this **thing**?"_, a demonic, female voice says.

"_It's a human, stupid viper!"_, a deep-voiced male demon says.

"_AHHH! Shut up stupid walking fire!"_, she screams.

Then, before another voice could be heard, everybody goes quite... too quite...

Then the younger male is thrown, his head hitting stairs. He screams out, hearing his skull make contact with the hard stairs. Slowly, his blind-fold his removed as a female with long blonde hair goes to pick him up. His blue eyes sting from being in the darkness for too long. But when he sees the female try to grab him, he tries to back up, scared. She sighs and picks him up anyway, forcefully, but gently.

"_I'm not hear to hurt you..."_

The silverette boy slowly nods his head and whispers through his dry chapped lips, "T-take me home...?" She only sighs and makes him rest his head on her shoulder and walks up stairs, leading them back into the dark-ness. He makes a whimpering sound, but nothing more.

Up...

Up...

Higher...

And higher...

He feels the woman's hand leave his back, and knocking on a door. _**"Come in..."**, _a demonic voice answers. She walks in, and she glares at the demon before her as she heard him smirk at the young boy in his hands. _**"This is the son of Sparta's son... is it not?"**_, he demands, and her only response was a nod. He gestured her to give the boy to him, _**"You did a good job Trish... now give me the boy"**_ The female, Trish, looked at the boy, and stared into his half-life-less pleading eyes. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, _"I promise that I'll get us out of here... one day..."_ And with that said, she gave him to the Demon King. _"I'm sorry..."_ was the last words she said to him.

"_I'm sorry..."_

* * *

Years as pasted since the young Nero was taken away from everyone. Vergil set his mind, well more like forced his mind, to believe that Nero was dead. Dante, no matter how many times Vergil and him got into an argument about it, no matter how many times Vergil screamed that Nero was dead and just to give up, Dante couldn't. One day, Dante and him had gotten into another argument again, right after Dante said, _"I feel his arua Vergil... I feel Nero..."_ Vergil, looked at Dante, glaring at him before slapping him, screaming,_ "Dante! Face reality! Nero's gone! Alright? He's been gone for years! ...stop living in the past...!" _Dante's eyes where wide as he stared into Vergil's. He hopped of the sofa after about 15 minutes of silence. Grabbed Ebony and Ivory, and his main sword Rebellion.

"_I don't know about you Vergil... but I'm going to find the kid... watch..."_

With that, the skilled devil hunter walked out the house, staring straight ahead. He didn't know how... he didn't know when, but he was sure that he was going to find Nero. He was going to make the fuckers that hurt him pay.

He was going to murder the fuckers that stole Nero away from him for so long.

He didn't know where start, but wherever there's demons to find, he new that he'll find his answer. _"Don't worry Nero... I'll find you..."_, he said out loud as he clutch his fist tightly, _"...That's a promise..."_

* * *

_WHY DID IT TAKE ME FROM THE TIME I WOKE UP TILL NOW?_

_Dante: I don't know, what time did you wake up?_

_Nero: I believe she woke up at 10:30 in the morning, old man._

_Dante: ...I'm not going to ask how you know that. ANYWAY. So she won't think she stood up for... 9 hours and 55 minutes for nothing at all, please review. 8D_

_Fear: ...yes. Please, please review! Thankies!_


End file.
